The existing information media, such as advertising panels, illuminated inscriptions on walls and high buildings, LED and LCD displays and TV screens are not visible from all sides but only from a single direction from a specific viewing angle.
The information media which are exposed to several sides, e.g. four-panel boards, are visible from all sides, but the viewer can also see the adjacent information medium, whereas the information is seen from the right angle from certain positions only.
The information media which turn around a vertical axle, e.g. two-panel, three-panel revolving boards, are visible from all sides, but the information is not simultaneously visible from all sides.
As a matter of fact, the device providing picture visibility from all sides, such as referred to in this invention, is a fast rotating opaque cylinder is discontinued lengthwise by a transparent slot, whereby the cylinder rotates at high angular velocity around its axle together with the object. The transparent slot is positioned in front of the object. Depending on the type of the viewed object (two-dimensional object, three-dimensional object), the latter shall be of appropriate design, so that the picture of the object is visible in the desired form.